


The King and The Dragon - Art

by rosenlight



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Art, Baby Dragon, Community: cap_ironman, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Gen, Go read the fic tho, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenlight/pseuds/rosenlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryDragon/pseuds/MemoryDragon">MemoryDragon</a>'s fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2565443">The King and The Dragon </a></p><p>For the CIM-BB</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King and The Dragon - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The King and the Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565443) by [MemoryDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryDragon/pseuds/MemoryDragon). 



> Dragons, Soulbonding, Epic Quests and lots of Feels, with a touch of Marvel comics if you spot it. Go read this fic, you won't be disappointed!
> 
> This BB was super fun and super great, all thanks to both MemoryDragon and Ireallyshouldbedrawing (whose art is [HERE]() and I really think you should check it out)!  
> This CIMBB was absolutely grrreat!
> 
> Rebloggable on Tumblr [HERE](http://rosenlight.tumblr.com/tagged/bb%3A-the-king-and-the-dragon)  
> 

_**Cover Art** _

_**Fic Moments** _

He leaned forward, closer into Tony’s personal space. If he didn’t know any better, he’d have said Steven was leaning in for a kiss, and Tony was a little breathless at the thought. But Steven didn’t kiss him. Instead, he squished some of the berries against Tony’s nose before Tony had time to step back.  
  
"Hey!" Tony shouted, trying to wipe the berries off and getting purple all over his hands. "You’re sneakier than people give you credit for. That’s  not fair.”

_  Astron was in good spirits at least, alternating between flying ahead and bringing Tony small berries or flowers, and sitting on Tony’s shoulder, with his tail wrapped around Tony’s neck. _


End file.
